1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of the distribution of computer program products via a computer network connection.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to distribute computer program products in a variety of different ways. In one form of distribution physical program storage media are distributed from a program supplier to retailers who then sell those physical media to end users. The media concerned are typically compact disks boxed with user manuals, licence key information and the like. There are significant disadvantages associated with this approach. These disadvantages include the problems that physical media that have been distributed go out-of-date when a new version of the computer program becomes available. In such circumstances considerable cost is incurred in returning already distributed media to the supplier and sending out updated media. Furthermore, the cost of producing and distributing the media in the first place is comparatively high.
One way of avoiding the costs and difficulties associated with the distribution of computer software via physical media is to provide on-line purchasing and downloading of computer software. It is know for computer software providers to allow computer software to be purchased, such as by online entry of credit card details, and then downloaded from the download servers of the computer software supplier via an internet connection. Whilst this approach avoids the need to distribute physical storage media which may go out of date, it suffers from the significant disadvantage that many potential customers are resistant to on-line transactions. There is user concern surrounding the security of using sensitive credit card information and other financial information upon on-line systems. Furthermore, such on-line sales mechanisms do not permit the retail display and sales environment to be utilised to inform customers of a product and assist with its sale. Instead, on-line sales tend to rely upon the customer already knowing what they wish to purchase and going online to make such a purchase.
It is known to purchase telephone air-time by purchasing pre-paid vouchers from retail outlets. When a user has purchased such a voucher, then they call a predetermined telephone number and enter a secret number from behind a scratch panel on the voucher which they have purchased. The telephone provider validates the number entered by the user and if valid then credits their airtime account with the value of the voucher.
It is also known for a user to enter a key value via a web interface to enable access to a website. Such numbers can be purchased from retail sources. Examples of such systems are Xbox Live which provides access to online computer gaming for a subscription period and websites such as Kinder Surprise which allow access to a gaming portion of their website for a predetermined period when a code from a purchased product is entered at a web dialog box.